


The Power of Dreams

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie has a terrifying dream and prays it doesn't come true. Will the one affected by it listen?





	The Power of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The Power of Dreams  
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1999 Clairvoyance story  
> I don't own Forever Knight and promise to return the characters when I'm  
> done. I'm not making any money off this. Send all comments to [email redacted by archivist]  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Natalie was asleep in her own bed after a long, busy double shift. Part way through the morning, her peaceful slumber turned into nightmares. 

****** 

Natalie saw an accident. Two cars colliding. One smashing into the other, completely out of control. Natalie was stunned when she saw the driver of the second car. It was Grace. Both people were dead. Natalie saw a church in the background. 

****** 

Natalie woke startled, tears in her eyes. She was a bit unsettled, not knowing what to make of it. 

She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so she got up, showered, dressed and headed into work early. 

Natalie saw Grace arriving about an hour after she did and felt herself relax. 

"Natalie, you okay?" Grace asked a little concerned. 

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep." 

"What happened? I hope it was because of a certain blonde detective..." Grace said. 

"No. I was home alone. I had the strangest dream." When Natalie saw Grace's curiosity she continued. "You were in it." 

"Oh." Grace's eyebrow raised. 

"Nothing like that!" Natalie said as her expression grew grim. "Promise me you will stay home tomorrow night. And you'll be very careful this morning." 

"Natalie, you're scaring me." 

"I'm sorry. I don't want you going past the church for the next few days. Please." Natalie said, some begging in her voice. 

"Okay. Please tell me why." 

"In my dream, maybe it was a premonition., I saw someone out of control smash into your car. Both drivers died. You died." Natalie watched Grace's expression, hoping her friend wouldn't think she was nuts. 

"I didn't think you believed in premonitions." 

"Normally I don't, but I don't want to risk your life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't warn you." 

"Do you have these dreams often?" Grace asked curiously, wondering if she was seeing a whole new side of her friend. 

"No. This was the first one." 

Grace saw the extreme concern in her friend's eyes. "I'll do as you ask." 

The next evening Grace was fixing dinner while listening to the news. The lead story was a car crash. Grace listened she realized it was the one Natalie had warned her about. She was thankful she was safe at home. 

"Thank you, Natalie," Grace said to the ceiling. 

Across town, Nick and Natalie were in his loft enjoying one of their movie nights. They were seated on the couch as the movie ended. Nick got up to swap tapes. The local station was on the screen. 

"Oh my God!" 

Nick looked at the screen and saw the car accident. 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked a bit confused. 

Just then the phone rang. Natalie snatched up the receiver from it's cradle on the table right behind her. 

"Hello." 

"Nat, thank you for warning me, for making me promise to stay home tonight." 

Nick heard Grace's voice and saw Natalie's entire body relax. 

"Thanks for calling." 

"I didn't want you to worry if you saw the news. I knew you would until you learned I was okay. I've gotta go finish cooking my dinner." 

"Enjoy," Natalie said with a lighter tone. 

Natalie hung up the phone and noticed Nick watching her with a concerned look. 

"I suppose you heard it all?" She knew he sometimes eavesdropped either accidentally or on purpose. 

He nodded with a sheepish grin. 

"I had a nightmare, maybe it was a premonition where I saw that accident, only Grace was the driver of the second car. She was killed. Both drivers were." 

Just then the news reporter commented that both drivers were dead. 

Nick and Natalie just looked at each other. 

"Nat, I didn't know you believed in premonitions." Nick wondered if there was more to her than he was aware of. 

"I don't. But, I wasn't willing to risk Grace's life. I warned her and am *so glad* she listened." 

"Have you had many of these?" Nick asked, his curiosity growing. 

"No. This was the first one." Natalie looked at him a moment. "Do you think I'll have more?" 

"I don't know. If you do and need someone to talk to, I'll always listen." He knew she might talk to him about it because he wouldn't think she was nuts. 

"Thank you. It's a really strange feeling." She was relieved to have someone to talk to her wouldn't think she'd lost her mind. She had accepted one strange thing already, that vampires do exist, and was still sane. 

"I know. I don't have premonitions, but I understand." 

"How about another movie?" Natalie asked, needing to get her mind onto something else. 

Nick understood and stuck in the second movie. 

To be continued? That's up to you. Do you want to see if Natalie has untapped powers? 

End 


End file.
